Solve for $x$ : $-27 + x = 29$
Solution: Add $27$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -27 + x &=& 29 \\ \\ {+27} && {+27} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-27 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{29} \\ x &=& 29 {+ 27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 56$